


the ground starts to move.

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Teen for language, bc dramarama got me in the feels, but it's a really short little ficlet, i tagged this as major character death bc it is, something that i wrote in less than half an hour, very faintly implied jooki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're the time-traveller here, aren't you? I'm just some guy you gave a watch to!"





	the ground starts to move.

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one scene of kihyun spotting hyungwon on the road and also [a theory for dramarama](https://monbebe.aminoapps.com/page/blog/dramarama-mv-theory/91300ab1-3c8c-4469-8772-8dfaa2281047). i really liked the idea behind it so, here's something i spat out really quick lmao. i was tempted to write an actual fic based on this, including the other members' stories, but i feel like somebody else could and will do it far better.

“Fix this!”

The taller of the two men looked down at the other, both in the literal and figurative sense, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at his lips, as though the demand amused him. Which it did. The shorter, on the other hand, was anything but amused. In fact he looked ready to fight Hyungwon if he had to, if that was the only way to make him listen, Hyungwon could tell by the fists that clutched tighter and tighter onto the lapels of his suit. So tight that he could practically feel those fisted hands trembling.

“And just how do you propose I do that?” He asked simply.

He watched the cogs turn in the other’s head, working frantically to come up with a solution. A way Hyungwon could help him. Anything.

“I... I don’t know, but you _have_ to fix this! So what if I don’t know how? You’re the time-traveller here, aren’t you? I’m just some guy you gave a watch to!”

“Yes, you are.” Hyungwon replied, a brow arched. Those feline eyes that had been harshly staring him down softened and the grip on his suit laxed, the fight slowly trickling out of his body as he seemed to sense where the time-traveller was going. “Just some guy I gave a watch to. So why should I help you defy the laws of time, hell, the very laws of nature, just to bring back one insignificant life? Hmm, Mr. Yoo?”

Kihyun swallowed. Hyungwon couldn’t quite tell if the man realised that there were tears slowly trickling down his face. He stood there, doing nothing as the desperate man sank to his knees before him, small hands following the movement until only one was left with the lightest of holds on the bottom of Hyungwon’s jacket.

Hyungwon leaned down to push the man’s hand off him and it went easily, dropping to the concrete. Such a promising subject, too. What a pathetic way to end this trial. As he straightened up again, ready to turn and leave, he could see Kihyun’s shoulders start to shake.

“Because he didn’t deserve it.” That was all Kihyun managed to say before his voice broke into a sob. His head hung low and his pale fingers clawed at the road below them as though he were trying to ground himself somehow, fingertips starting to redden the longer he kept at it. “He… Joo-Jooheon didn’t deserve a-any of this.. He was a good person, such a sweet guy with big dreams, and he deserved to l-live a long, happy life, a-and all of that opportunity was just fucking snatched right away from him for no reason! H-He was… He was snatched, away from m-me… for no goddamn reason.”

Hyungwon’s eyes narrowed, watching, as always.

“I keep getting close, like I'm reaching out and can feel him right there at my fingertips, but it’s - _I’m_ \- never fast enough, and I can’t keep going on like this. I’d do anything for him to be back in the world, smiling. He should’ve had so, so much more…”

The time-traveller turned his head to look from the crying brunet, back at the wreckage of the car. He could see the fire, the smoke it gave off curling into the light blue sky of the early afternoon. The sharp iron scent of blood hit his nose, despite the distance. Perhaps that part was in his head, his sympathetic mind filling in gaps for him, trying to pull at his heartstrings. He was human after all. Just like the broken man right in front of him, and the one dead in that car.

He lifted his wrist. The watch he’d finished working on mere minutes ago stared at him. Could he maybe use this moment as another test run? If this went right, if he could stop the young man in that car from dying this day, he may never have to run trials on his watches again. He would know for certain that he had his perfect creation.

He shifted his weight onto his left foot as he fiddled with his own watch, thinking back to what he knew about this subject to figure out the exact date he'd need. His movement startled Kihyun and got the shorter man to look up at him.

Once Hyungwon’s finger rested on the watch’s button, ready to go, he returned his gaze to the man on the floor. Kihyun's anguish was front and center; clearly, he wasn’t even trying for a strong front anymore. But, looking past that, Hyungwon could just about make out a little glint in his eyes as he looked between the taller man and the watch. Could it have been hope? If it was, then he was a very foolish soul indeed. Foolish, or brave.

_I’d do anything for him to be back in the world._

“There may be something I can do for you, Mr. Yoo. For a price.”

_An eye for an eye, so to speak._

“Anything.”

The smile returned to Hyungwon’s face, “That’s what I like to hear.”

_Click._


End file.
